finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud Strife/Dissidia NT/Quotes
Encounters Don't get in my way. Or else. Just do what you can. Make it easy on yourselves and give up now. Guess working with others can't hurt. I fight who I want, when I want. I won't disappoint you guys. Battle Had enough? You like that? Get out of here! Give up! Bye. Take this! Lights out! Here I am! You're finished! On the ground! Just isn't your day. — when using Cross-slash Stand still! — when using Cross-slash Don't get up! — when using Cross-slash Stars, descend! — when using Meteorain Suffer the star's wrath! — when using Meteorain There's no escape! — when using Meteorain Don't come back! — when using Meteorain Bloom for me! — when using Cherry Blossom Time to fly! — when using Cherry Blossom No pulling punches! — when using Omnislash This ends here! — when using Omnislash I'll carve you up! — when using Omnislash Cut you down to size! — when using Omnislash Don't back down! — when finishing Omnislash No hard feelings. — when finishing Omnislash My blade pierces all! — when finishing Omnislash Saw right through you! — when finishing Omnislash I'll take the race! — when finishing Omnislash Stay where you belong! — when finishing Omnislash It's your funeral. — when finishing Omnislash Don't waste your strength. — when finishing Omnislash Going beyond the call! — when activating Limit Break Mind over matter! — when activating Limit Break Just getting started! — when activating Limit Break I thought I was capable of more... — when being Incapacitated You'll live to regret this. — when being Incapacitated No time for regrets. — when being recovered I got us into this. I'll get us out! — when being recovered I'm not alone! — when being recovered This'll do. — when you are ready to summon Time to summon. — when you are ready to summon Victory You put up a decent fight. It went exactly like I thought it would. Looks like I've finally found my way. Defeat This is ridiculous... Summoning Set the world on fire and watch it burn! — Ifrit Plunge lances of ice through their hearts! — Shiva Descend and shock our foes into submission! — Ramuh Sever their limbs in a single blow! — Odin Crush them under the ocean's wave! — Leviathan Don't show these weaklings any mercy! — Alexander Show them defiance is impossible! — Bahamut (early Beta) Unleash your fury upon our foes! — Bahamut (game proper) Chat messages Greetings Hey. See ya. Thanks. Sorry. All right. Not gonna happen. Before / After battle Time for a change of plans. Better quit while I'm ahead. I can still fight. Something's gotta change. Gonna hang back for this one. That went pretty well. You did good. You owe me one. During battle The core's as good as gone. Time to summon some help. I'll take care of 1. I'll take care of 2. I'll take care of 3. I'll take care of 4. I'll take care of 5. I'll take care of 6. I'll back 1 up. I'll back 2 up. I'll back 3 up. I'll back 4 up. I'll back 5 up. I'll back 6 up. Need some help! Pressing the attack! I'm pulling back to regroup! Keep them in your sights! Can't do that now. Whenever you're ready. That didn't work. Never mind. Think we can make it in time? Don't get cocky! It's too early to quit! Don't worry about it. Got some work to do. I'm tired of waiting. Group up. Leave some gaps. Custom Not interested. Come, planet! Show us your answer! There's not a thing I don't cherish! Stay where you belong...in my memories. Ha ha ha... Black Materia. I'll tell you how much I know... and for free, too! I'm going to live my life without pretending. I'm gonna do whatever I can. Need something to complete my disguise. Category:Character quotes from Dissidia Final Fantasy NT